Daughter of Xena
by Xena
Summary: - Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, and Ares are looking for Eve who was kidnapped 5 years ago.
1. Daughter of Xena

Daughter of Xena  
  
by [Xena][1]

  
  
  
_Disclaimer: This is a brand new story. The characters in this story belong to the producers of the hit syndicated television show Xena: Warrior Princess. There is absolutely NO SUBTEXT! Enjoy!_  
  
  
  
  
  
The mountain air was crisp and cold. Xena sat atop Argo as Gabrielle walked alongside with Joxer following behind them.  
  
"Xena. Do you think that you'll find Eve?" Joxer asked.  
  
"We'll find her." Xena said coldly. While Xena, Gabrielle, and Joxer were in Amphipolis visiting Cyrene, a local warlord kidnapped the baby. This was five years ago. Xena still blames herself for the whole thing. She had asked Ares for help, but he couldn't find Eve. She must've been given a new name.  
  
"I don't know what to do." Gabrielle said. "We've been looking for her for five years Xena. Five years."  
  
"Don't you dare give up hope!" Xena exclaimed. "She is my daughter, and I will find her!"  
  
"I'm sorry Xena." Gabrielle said.  
  
"I know." Xena said regretfully. "I'm sorry too. At least we were told there was a mysterious little girl around these parts."  
  
"Maybe it is Eve." Joxer said hopefully.  
  
"I hope she is." Xena said.  
  
Meanwhile up at the top of the mountain, a warlord named Nexis was sitting by the little girl's bed.  
  
"Father." The child said. "Tell me about my mother."  
  
"Your mother." The warlord said. "She was a village woman. She had the longest blond hair and the prettiest blue eyes. You would've loved her." The man lied.   
  
"Father. I just don't feel like I belong here." She said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I just feel like I belong somewhere else with someone else, father." The child said.  
  
"Destiny." The man said. "You belong here."  
  
"Okay papa. I believe you." The little girl sighed.  
  
"Come on Gabrielle! Look! At the top of that cliff. There's a cottage." Xena said.   
  
"Do you think Eve is there?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"I do." Xena said.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Joxer asked.  
  
"Let's go." Xena said. "It'll take us about a day to get up there, but we have to." They proceeded to climb the mountain.  
  
That night, the little girl went to her window. She prayed for the spirit inside of her to speak to her.  
  
"Please. I need to speak to you." She prayed. With a flash Callisto appeared in front of her.  
  
"You came!" the little girl exclaimed in a whisper.  
  
"Yes. I told you I would always be here when you need me. I'm inside of you. I am your spirit." Callisto said.  
  
"I've never asked you this before. Do I belong here?" she asked.  
  
"No." Callisto said. "You are not the daughter of Nexis. You are the daughter of the warrior princess."  
  
"The warrior princess?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yes. Her name is Xena. When you were a baby, you were kidnapped by Nexis." Callisto revealed.  
  
"My real name isn't Destiny is it?" she asked.  
  
"No. Your name is Eve." Callisto said.  
  
"I want to see my mother!" Eve cried.  
  
"She's on her way. She'll be here tomorrow morning." Callisto said.  
  
"Can I see her?" Eve asked.  
  
"Yes." Callisto said. She waved her hand to reveal a window. Eve saw the three travelers.  
  
"Which one is my mother? The one with blond hair, or the one with black?" Eve asked.  
  
"Xena is the one with black hair. She's the warrior princess." Callisto said.  
  
"She's beautiful!" Eve exclaimed. "Do I look like her?"  
  
"Yes. Callisto pointed to a mirror. Xena's image appeared beside Eve's.  
  
"I do! I look like her!" Eve said smiling.  
  
"She's been searching for you all of this time. Those three love you very much." Callisto declared.  
  
"Is that man my father?" Eve asked.  
  
"No." Callisto said smiling. "His name is Joxer. That woman walking with him is Gabrielle. Gabrielle is an Amazon Queen, and a bard. She gave you her right of caste as an amazon princess. You are an amazon sister. Joxer is a friend of Xena and Gabrielle. Your father is a being greater than I."  
  
"I can't wait to meet them! Thank you! Thank you for letting me see them!" Eve said.  
  
"You're welcome Eve. Don't worry. They will get you out of here." Callisto said. She disappeared inside of Eve.   
  
"Come on Xena! I see a light. We should be there in the morning." Gabrielle said.  
  
"Yeah. I see it too." Xena said. "I'm so glad Ares found this place." Ares had found this place and told Xena about it before he started searching for Eve again.   
  
"I have a feeling we'll find Eve." Joxer said.  
  
"Me too." Xena said smiling.  
  
"How will we know it's her?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"I'm her mother. I'll know."  
  
"Excuse me." Eve said. She had crept out of her room and went to Nexis' room.  
  
"Destiny. What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I need to speak with you." Eve said.  
  
"Come here sweetheart." He said. She walked over to him.  
  
"I know you aren't my father. I know my name isn't Destiny. I know my name is Eve and that Xena the warrior princess is my mother." Eve said.  
  
"What?" Nexis asked. "How did you find that out?"  
  
"The spirit inside of me told me." Eve said.  
  
"Come here." Nexis said. Eve sat on his lap. "The woman I said was your mother was my wife. We had a daughter like you when we were married, but my wife died, and one day my daughter ran away. They found her the next day and she was…." Nexis' voice trailed off  
  
"I am leaving with my mother." Eve said.  
  
"What?" Nexis asked.  
  
"She will be here first thing in the morning. I'm leaving with her and Joxer and Gabrielle." Eve said.  
  
"No. I will not hear of it! You belong to me!" Nexis yelled.  
  
"No. I belong to myself. I am Xena's daughter. She is my mother. I am leaving with her." Eve said calmly. She ran out of Nexis' room and back to her own room. Nexis sat there staring at the doorway. He knew he was about to lose the closest thing he had to a daughter.  
  
At sunrise, Xena, Gabrielle, and Joxer reached the top. They were at the small cottage.   
  
"Xena." Gabrielle whispered. She pointed over to a little girl running around outside of the cottage. She had a green dress on, similar to the pattern of the dress Eve had as a baby.  
  
"Is that her?" Joxer asked. Xena swallowed hard.  
  
"That's her." Xena said with tears welling in her eyes. Just then, Ares appeared before them.  
  
"Xena." He said.  
  
"Ares." Xena said. "I found my daughter." She pointed to Eve. Ares saw her.   
"I'm happy for you Xena." He hugged her. "I've been searching for her for a long time too. I'm just glad I found this place."  
  
"Thank you. You helped me find my daughter. I'll always be thankful for that, Ares." Xena said. "I have a feeling this is to easy."  
  
"I'll stand guard. You go get your daughter." Ares said.  
  
"Okay. Gabrielle, you and Joxer stay here with Ares."  
  
"Okay." Xena said.  
  
"Go get Eve." Joxer said. Xena smiled at them, and walked over to the little girl who was now sitting on a tree stump. She was holding something in her arms. Xena cleared her throat silently, and held back her tears.  
  
"What's that you got there?" she asked. Without turning around, the little girl spoke.  
  
"My dolly." Eve said. She hesitated, realized who was speaking ot her, then turned around quickly. "Mommy! You came!" she exclaimed running over to her mother and clutching her in a hug.  
  
"Yeah sweetheart. I'm here." Xena said letting her tears flow.  
  
"I knew you'd come for me! My spirit told me last night." She said.  
  
"You're spirit?" Xena asked looking into her daughter's eyes.  
  
"Yes. The lady with the blond hair." Eve said. She hugged her mother again. Xena silently said, "Thank you Callisto."  
  
"Come on. Let's get you out of here." Xena said.  
  
"Watch out for Nexis." Eve whispered.  
  
"Who's Nexis?" Xena asked.  
"The man who took me when I was a baby. He's not a very bad man, but he will try to get me back." Eve said. "Just don't kill him mommy."  
  
"I won't." Xena said. "Come on." Eve took Xena's hand and hurried her over to Ares, Gabrielle, and Joxer. Eve ran over to them. She looked at Gabrielle.  
  
"You're my Aunt Gabby?" Eve asked.  
  
"Yeah Eve. I'm Aunt Gabby." Gabrielle said smiling. Eve hugged her. Then she looked at Joxer.  
  
"Uncle Joxer?" Eve asked.  
  
"Yeah." Joxer said. He was touched that someone actually called him Uncle Joxer. Eve looked up at Ares.  
  
"Are you the God of War?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's me." He said. Xena took Eve's hand.  
  
"He helped me find you." Xena said.  
  
"Thank you Ares." Eve said.  
  
"It was my pleasure little lady." Ares said. Eve giggled.  
  
"Not so fast!" a man yelled. Eve gasped.  
  
"Nexis." She whispered.  
  
"Come to me Destiny." Nexis said drawing his sword.  
  
"No! My name is Eve and I'm with my family!" Eve exclaimed.  
  
"No. I'm your father. You belong to me!" Nexis yelled.  
  
"No!" Eve screamed. Xena turned to Ares, Gabrielle, and Joxer.  
  
"Get Eve to safety." Xena exclaimed. Ares took Eve's hand and they disappeared. Gabrielle pulled out her Sais and sprang into action alongside Xena. Joxer pulled his sword. He had actually become a pretty good fighter, but he was still as clumsy as ever.  
  
Nexis charged toward the three, and lunged for Xena who kicked him to the ground. Gabrielle stood behind Xena and Joxer behind her. The man was passed out cold on the ground.  
  
"That was easy." Xena said. They ran out to find Eve and Ares.  
  
"Ares!" Xena called. Ares appeared with a crying Eve in his arms. Xena took her 5-year-old daughter in her arms. "Shhh….Sweetheart. I'm here. You're safe now."  
  
That night, Xena sat up camp as Gabrielle and Joxer told Eve stories. Ares stood watch, and he and Xena walked together in the night.  
  
"I'm just so happy I have my little back." Xena said.  
  
"I'm glad that I helped you. I love you Xena. I love you more than ever." Ares said. Xena sighed.  
  
"Over these five years, I've realized that my feelings for you are deeper than I thought. When you found out that Eve was missing, you were ready to help me look for her. I just thought you were trying to get me to be your warrior queen. But, when you stuck to that, I realized that you really did love me. And I realized that I love you too." Xena said. Ares turned to face Xena. He looked into her eyes, and they kissed softly. Before they knew it, they were enjoying a night of pleasure and bliss.  
  
A few hours later, they walked back to camp. Joxer was asleep, and Gabrielle and Eve were looking through some scrolls.  
  
"Hey Gabrielle. You look tired. Why don't you get some sleep." Xena said. Ares had to leave, and he kissed Xena and disappeared. Eve looked up from the scrolls as Gabrielle drifted off to sleep. Xena sat beside her daughter.  
"Mommy, you've done so many wonderful things for people." Eve said.  
  
"I've done some very bad things too." Xena said.  
  
"But, they way Aunt Gabby describes it, you are making up for those bad things." Eve said.  
  
"Yes." Xena said quietly. Eve smiled at Xena.  
  
"She told me I have a brother." Eve said.  
  
"Who?" Xena asked.  
  
"The spirit. I think you called her Callisto. I asked her one day if I had any brothers or sisters, and she told me about Solan. But she didn't tell me about you until last night. I never told Nexis about Solan thought. Mommy, I'm glad you found me." Eve declared.  
  
"Me too sweetheart. Me too." Xena said.  
  
"I love you mother."  
  
"I love you too Eve." She kissed her daughter's forehead. She read Eve scrolls until she fell alseep and then she lay down and before she fell asleep, she whispered, "Thank you Ares. I love you."   
  


The End

  
  


   [1]: mailto:xenaevegabby@xena.com



	2. Ares God of War or Should we Say Diapers...

Ares God of War or Should We Say Diapers!  
  
by [Xena][1]

  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is the sequel to Daughter of Xena. The characters in this story belong to the producers of Xena: Warrior Princess and Renaissance Pictures as well as USA Studios. There is no subtext in this story. Enjoy! Any thing that starts with a * and ends with a * is a thought by a character.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena leaned against the tree. She drew her sword hoping that the man wouldn't hear her. She crept around and watched as the man crept toward a sleeping Gabrielle.   
  
"Come on Gabrielle." Xena said. Xena was testing Gabrielle to see if she could wake up at a moment's notice. Of course Xena had all the faith in the world in Gabrielle. Xena stepped on a twig, and Gabrielle woke up and sprang on the man. She pulverized him.   
  
"Nice work!" Xena called over. Gabrielle looked over at her best friend.  
  
"Thanks!" she called. Gabrielle ran over to Xena.  
  
"Gabrielle, let's go find Eve. She said she'd be back in a few minutes. She's been gone for about a half-hour." Xena said.  
  
"She's probably picking flowers. Little girls love flowers. I remember when I was little." Gabrielle started.  
  
"Gabrielle." Xena started.  
  
"Sorry." Gabrielle said laughing. Then she sobered. "Let's find her." Xena and Gabrielle walked through the woods looking for the five-year old. No sign of her.   
  
"Eve!" Xena called. "Eve!" No answer. "Eve! Come on sweetie! It's time to go!"  
  
"Mommy! Come see what I found!" Eve called over. Xena and Gabrielle followed the sound of Eve's voice until they found her in a small clearing.  
  
"What is it Eve?" Xena asked as she walked closer.  
  
"It's a puppy!" Eve said. "Oh mommy! Can I keep him?" Gabrielle looked at Xena who looked back at her for help.  
  
"Hey. Don't look at me. She's your daughter." Gabrielle whispered. Xena looked back at her daughter who was playing with the black puppy, and saw how happy she was.  
  
"Okay Evie. We can keep him." Xena said. Gabrielle coughed.  
  
"Softie." She whispered.  
  
"Hey!" Xena whispered back.  
  
"Oh! Thank you mommy! Thank you so much!" Eve exclaimed running over to hug Xena. Xena smiled. She was happy when her little girl was happy. The puppy started barking and gave Gabrielle a headache really fast.  
  
"This is what we have to look forward to every night." Gabrielle whispered.  
  
"Hey. Eve's happy. So, let's just try this for awhile." Xena said.  
  
"Yeah." Gabrielle said. "Hey, we need to find Ares. He said that when it's time for the baby, we should tell him because he wants to be here."   
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna let him change all the diapers." Xena said smiling playfully.  
  
"You're in a very good mood." Gabrielle said.  
  
"Well, considering I have my little girl back, and the child I'm carrying isn't immortal, I couldn't be happier!" Xena exclaimed. Eve ran back to Xena and Gabrielle with the puppy.  
  
"I named him Joxer!" Eve exclaimed happily.  
  
"Oh. Joxer'll love that!" Gabrielle exclaimed. She laughed to herself. *Maybe this won't be so bad afterall.*  
  
"Come on. Let's go make a leash for Joxer." Xena said to Eve who ran ahead with the puppy. Xena looked at Gabrielle. "You know, I've always wanted to say that." She and Gabrielle started laughing. All of a sudden, Xena felt pain and knew it was time for the baby to come. "Gabrielle. Go catch up to Eve. Bring her back because I don't want her wandering off. It's time for the baby."  
  
"Okay." Gabrielle said nervously. "I'll be right back." She hurried off to catch up to Eve. Xena sat down against a tree.  
  
"Ares!" she called. Ares appeared.  
  
"Xena. What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's time." She said.  
  
"Time?" Ares asked. Suddenly it occurred to him that he was about to be a father. "Oh. Time!" he said. "All right. What do I do?"  
  
"Nothing. You wait. Gabrielle went to get Eve and Joxer." Xena said.  
  
"Joxer is with you?" Ares asked.  
  
"Oh. We have a new puppy." Xena said.  
  
"Oh. Great." Ares said sarcastically. Gabrielle ran with Eve and the puppy by her sides.  
  
"Where are the blankets?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"They're at the campsite." Xena said.  
  
"That's like a mile away." Gabrielle said. They both looked at Ares.  
  
"Okay." Ares said. "I need to do something. I'll go get the blankets."  
  
"Thank you." Gabrielle said. Eve went over to Xena.  
  
"Mommy. You're having the baby now?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah sweetheart." Xena said painfully.  
  
"Yay! I'm gonna be a big sister!"  
  
"Yeah." Xena said smiling weakly. Ares appeared with the blankets and gave them to Gabrielle.  
  
"Ares." Gabrielle said. "Take Eve and the puppy. Just go for a walk. I call for you when it's time to come back."   
  
"Okay. Come on Eve." Ares said. "And Joxer." The puppy barked and followed behind. Ares sighed and took them for a walk in the woods.  
  
"Ares? Do you think I'm gonna get a baby brother or sister?" Eve asked holding Ares' hand.  
  
"I don't know. But it doesn't matter." Ares said.  
  
"Mommy said you would probably want a son." Eve revealed.  
  
"Well, a son would be nice, but a little girl like you would be just as good." Ares said as he tickled Eve. She giggled.  
  
"I'm really going to hurt Ares!" Xena yelled. "He did this to me!"  
  
"I know Xena. He did. But it won't do any good to hurt him." Gabrielle said calmly.  
  
"Shut up!" Xena yelled. "You're not the one pushing something the size of a melon out something the size of a dinar!" Gabrielle couldn't help but laugh at her friend's sense of humor.   
  
"It's okay Xena. Just push." Gabrielle said as Xena pushed.  
  
"What was that?" Eve asked.   
  
"You're mother is just having the baby." Ares said.  
  
"She's making a lot of noise!" Eve exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. It's probably not that much fun." Ares said.  
  
"I can't wait till I have a baby!" Eve exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes you can!" Ares exclaimed laughing. He picked up the little girl and carried her.  
  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Xena screamed. "This hurts much more than it ever did with Solan and with Eve!"  
  
"Come on Xena. The baby's coming. Keep pushing!" Gabrielle urged. Xena pushed again, and Gabrielle delivered a baby boy.  
  
"Congratulations Xena!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "You have a little boy." She smiled and handed him to a smiling Xena.  
  
Ares heard the shrill cry of a baby and nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"The baby's here!" Eve exclaimed. Ares swallowed hard.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "Come on. Let's go back."  
  
"You heard Aunt Gabby. She said she'd call for you." Eve said. "Don't worry. Mommy and the baby are okay."  
  
  
"Uh-oh." Xena panted. She groaned painfully. Gabrielle's eyes widened.  
  
"Another one?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Xena said. Gabrielle took the baby boy, and lay him down beside Xena, and prepared to deliver another child.  
  
"Something's not right." Ares said.  
  
"What is it?" Eve asked.  
  
"You think they would've called me back by now." Ares said.  
  
"Well, maybe mommy is having another baby." Eve said hopefully.  
  
"Kids." Ares said. Then he laughed. But he then thought about the serious reasoning of the five-year-old.  
  
  
"How could I have not known?" Xena asked tiredly, as she held not one, not two, but three tiny infants in her arms.  
  
"Well, I don't know. But you're happy aren't you, Xena?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Of course I am." Xena said smiling at her two daughters and her son. She had named her son Xavier and her daughters Gabriella and Solari.  
  
  
"It's getting late." Ares said as he sat on a tree stump. Eve was playing with Joxer who was barking and chasing her around.  
  
"I told you Ares. She'll be okay." Eve said smiling. Ares was very shocked at how a five-year-old child could be so calm. But he reasoned. She was Xena's daughter. Ares heard Gabrielle call him.  
  
"Come on Eve. Let's go." Ares said.  
  
"Did Aunt Gabby call?" Eve asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ares said. "Get Joxer." Eve grabbed the puppy, and stayed close to Ares as he held her hand. The three disappeared and Ares went to where Gabrielle called him.  
  
"Gabrielle." He said when he appeared with Eve and the puppy. "Where's Xena?"   
  
"Where's mommy?" Eve asked.  
  
"Well, I need to talk to you about something. You too Eve." Gabrielle said.  
  
"Okay." Eve said.   
  
"Is she okay?" Ares asked.  
  
"Yes. She's fine. So are the babies." Gabrielle said smiling.  
  
"Good. Can I see…Did you say 'babies'" Ares asked.  
  
"Yeah." Gabrielle said.  
  
"I told you!" Eve exclaimed smiling.  
  
"Two?" Ares asked feeling nervous. He never knew he could be nervous until now.  
  
"Nope." Gabrielle said shaking her head. Ares felt even more nervous.  
  
"Three?" he asked. Gabrielle nodded.  
  
"Three!" Eve exclaimed. She started jumping up and down.  
  
"You have a son and two daughters." Gabrielle said.  
  
"Yay!" Eve exclaimed. "A brother and two sisters!" The dog barked.  
  
"Well, what do you think Ares?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Wow." He said. "I'll be around more often."   
  
"Good answer." Gabrielle said. She led him and Eve around to Xena. He saw her with the three tiny infants.  
  
"Ares." She said.  
  
"How are you?" Ares asked.  
  
"I'm good now." Xena said smiling.  
  
"Mommy!" Eve said happily.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Come see your brother and sisters." Xena said.  
  
"Okay!" Eve said. She hurried over to her mother's side and peered down at the three. "Do they look like me?"   
  
"Yeah. Solari does especially." Xena said.   
  
"Wow. We have three babies." Ares said. He kissed Xena softly and looked at the three babies.  
  
"Mommy. What are the other two named?" Eve asked.  
  
"Well, of course this is Solari." Xena said pointing to one baby girl. "This one in the middle is Gabriella, and the boy is Xavier." Xena said.  
  
"Wow!" Eve exclaimed. I get three babies in one day!"  
  
"Yeah sweetheart." Xena said. She looked at Ares who was smiling down at his children.  
  
A week later, Xena was up to her neck in babies crying at all hours, so was Gabrielle and Ares. Eve had fun playing with them and with the puppy. But mostly, Xena and Gabrielle let Ares change the diapers. It was making him responsible. Well, more responsible that he was.   
  
"Mommy. Can we go for a walk?" Eve asked.  
  
"Sure." Xena said. "Gabrielle will go get something for dinner. Ares, you don't mind watching the babies do you? They just ate, so they should be okay."  
  
"I'll watch them." Ares said. "Go on." Xena smiled at them and walked with her daughter. Joxer followed along side of them and chased after butterflies and little bugs.  
  
"Mommy." Eve said. "Is Ares mad?"   
  
"Why would he be mad?" Xena asked.  
  
"Well, he's always changing the babies diapers when you and Aunt Gabby are out chasing the bad guys." Eve said.  
  
"He's helping." Xena said.  
  
"He is grouchy sometimes." Eve said.  
  
"Oh sweetheart. You wouldn't have liked him much a few years before you were born. He wasn't a very good guy." Xena said.  
  
"Okay mommy." Eve said. She smiled. Gabrielle caught up to them, and she had dinner fixing as they walked back.   
  
Xena could hear baby Xavier crying, and then the other two start.  
  
"Oh. We better get back to help him." Xena said. They hurried back to the campsite.  
  
"Shh." Ares said. "I've got everything under control." Xena and Gabrielle saw that he was holding the three babies in his arms and he was rocking them to sleep. They looked on and smiled.  
  
"You were right mommy." Eve said. "He's not mad."  
  
"Yeah." Xena said smiling. She picked up her little girl and twirled her around. She walked over to Ares and kissed him. "I love you." She whispered.   
  
"I love you." Ares replied.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:xenaevegabby@xena.com



	3. The Long Road

The Long Road  
  
by [Xena][1]

  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to USA Studios, Renaissance Pictures, and the producers of the hit syndicated television show Xena: Warrior Princess. This is a sequel to Ares God of War or Should We Say Diapers! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO SUBTEXT!!! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hush now my little one, please don't you cry. Lay your head down on my shoulder and sigh. Sun's gone away, and mama will pray. Silence will keep all the while you're asleep." Xena sang to her baby boy Xavier.  
  
"Xena, Gabriella is ready for her diaper change." Gabrielle said.  
  
"Okay. There are some in the saddle bag on Argo." Xena said. Gabrielle walked over with Gabriella and got her a new diaper.   
  
Ares held Solari who was sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Eve was running around playing with the puppy Joxer.  
  
"We have to head out soon." Xena said. "That warlord is really starting to bug me." Xena said.  
  
"Who?" Gabrielle asked. "Nexis?"  
  
"Yes. He's been following us for a few months. Ever since the babies were born." Xena said. "Don't let Eve know. I don't want to upset her."   
  
"Okay." Gabrielle said. She got Gabriella to sleep and gave her to Xena. Ares handed Solari to Xena, and went to find Eve and Joxer.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle had made a basket to fasten on the saddle on Argo. It held Xavier, Solari, and Gabriella. Xena put the babies in it gently. They were up high, but the basket was fastened safely to the saddle, and the sides of it were high so the babies would stay safe inside.  
  
  
"Eve!" Ares called. "Come on. It's time to go!"   
  
"Okay Ares." Eve said walking up to him with Joxer. Joxer walked obediently by Eve's side. "Are you coming with us?"   
  
"No. I have to be somewhere, but I'll be back." Ares said.  
  
"Okay." Eve said. She held his hand and he led her back to Xena.  
  
"Yaaaaahhhhh!" Xena yelled. "She ran to a tree, and planted her feet firmly against it and did a backflip into the air. She landed safely on her feet. "Yep. Still got it." She said smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Gabrielle said laughing. "Four months after having three babies. Not bad."  
  
"Yeah, but I was up and going after a few days after I had Eve." Xena said.  
  
"Yeah. Well, Eve was just one baby." Gabrielle said. "You had three of that size at the same time."  
  
"That's true." Xena said. "Come on. Let's get ready to go." She and Gabrielle smiled, and got on their horses. Ares came back carrying Eve.  
  
"Look what I caught." He said. Eve started laughing. Joxer was running behind Ares.  
  
"Come here Eve." Gabrielle said. "You can ride with me." Ares lifted her up to Gabrielle and she settled on the horse in front of her. Ares walked over to Xena.  
  
"I have to go." He said.  
  
"I know." Xena said. "What's going on?"  
  
"There's a war down in Crete." Ares said. "I have to be there."  
  
"Okay." Xena said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you." Ares said. Xena leaned down on the horse and kissed Ares. He disappeared and Xena and Gabrielle rode off.  
  
A few hours of riding in silence as the babies slept did them some good. They enjoyed the nice sunny day and Joxer followed behind. Xena would look behind sometimes and see Nexis duck behind a large boulder or a tree. She just laughed to herself. She knew he was there, and she knew she could take care of him if he ever tried to take Eve again.  
"Xena, this place is beautiful. Do you think that there's a village nearby? We should get some food and take Eve on a picnic." Gabrielle said.  
"There's a village up ahead, but the picnic should wait. Nexis is close behind." Xena said.  
  
"How close?" Gabrielle asked not looking behind her.  
  
"About 5 minutes behind." Xena said.  
"All right." Gabrielle said. "Let's keep going." Eve was asleep leaning against Gabrielle, and the triplets were starting to wake up, but they were playing with each other so they probably wouldn't cry.  
  
That evening, Xena decided it would be best to stay at an inn. She and Gabrielle put the horses in the stables, and went to the local village inn. There were three beds, so Gabrielle took one, Xena took one, and Eve took one.   
  
After Eve was asleep, Gabrielle drifted off, and Xena put the babies in her own bed, and walked out to the balcony.  
  
"Ares." She whispered closing her eyes and smiling. Before she knew it, he appeared before the warrior princess and touched her face softly with his hand. She opened her eyes. "You came." She said.  
  
"You called for me." He said. "I came here." Xena smiled. Ares kissed her softly. He started to lead her back into the room.  
  
"No. Gabrielle is asleep, and so is Eve. The babies are too. I don't want to wake them." Xena said smiling.   
  
"Okay. I know a place where we can go." Ares said. "Take my hand." Xena took his hand and they disappeared into another world.  
  
"This is Olympus." Xena said.  
  
"Yes." Ares said.  
  
"The other gods are here." She said.  
  
"No. They're all fighting. They left for a while. They won't be back for quite some time." Ares assured Xena. Xena smiled, and kissed Ares. They fell back onto a bed with red silk sheets.   
  
"I must be back soon. If the babies wake, Gabrielle will know I'm not there." Xena said.  
  
"She'll know you'll be back." Ares said kissing Xena softly. He removed the leather she was wearing, and was thankful that she left her armor back on earth. Ares kissed Xena and then kissed her neck making a path from her mouth all the way down her body. They spent hours in each other's embrace.  
  
"Aunt Gabby! Aunt Gabby!" Eve said shaking Gabrielle awake.  
  
"Eve! What is it?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Mommy isn't here!" Eve exclaimed. "Where is she?"  
  
"She probably went outside. Maybe she had to go take care of a fight or something." Gabrielle said trying to assure herself too.  
  
"Will she be back soon?" Eve asked sniffling.  
  
"Yeah. She'll be back." Gabrielle said getting out of bed. She picked Eve up and carried her back over to her own bed. She lay her down and covered her up with blankets. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Okay." Eve said yawning. Gabrielle went back to bed wondering where her friend went.  
  
  
"I should go." Xena said. "The babies will be waking soon."   
  
"Okay." Ares said disappointedly. He kissed Xena's shoulder and in an instant, she was back in her leather, and on the balcony of the inn. It was near sunrise, and Xena crept into the room. Gabrielle was asleep, and Eve was as well. Solari and Gabriella were still asleep, but Xavier was awake, and he was playing with his feet. Xena smiled at him.   
  
"Hi sweetie." She whispered picking up the little boy. He cooed. Xena smiled at him again. Gabrielle woke up and glared at Xena.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked steaming mad.  
  
"I was kinda with Ares." Xena said.  
  
"Oh. That explains it." Gabrielle said. She rolled her eyes. "Your daughter had a bad dream."  
  
"Eve? What happened?" Xena asked Gabrielle.  
  
"She woke me up, and she said you weren't here. I'm pretty sure she had a nightmare." Gabrielle said.  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to her." Xena said.  
  
"So, I trust you had a good night?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Yes." Xena said smiling. She and Gabrielle laughed. They walked over and picked up the babies as Eve woke up. Xena went over to her bed holding Solari.   
  
"Mommy! You're back!" Eve exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry I wasn't here last night." Xena said.  
  
"It's okay mommy." Eve said.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked.  
  
"No. I saw man. He was outside of the door. He was standing there, then he left." Eve explained. Xena looked at Gabrielle who mouthed 'Nexis'.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie. You're safe." Xena said. She hugged her little girl. She took out a brush and started brushing her daughter's long brown hair.  
  
  
"I won't do it!" Ares exclaimed slamming his fist on the table. "She is the best friend of the woman I love!"  
  
"But lord Ares." The man started. "If you bring her, Draco will end this war."  
  
"No!" Ares said. "I am the god of war! I want this war to continue."   
  
"But, if this war continues, Xena's village will be totaled." He said.  
  
"Xena said Draco would never touch Amphipolis again." Ares said.  
  
"Well, he obviously changed his mind, Lord Ares." The villager said.  
  
"I am not going to bring Gabrielle to him." Ares said.  
  
"I'll tell Draco. He won't be happy." The man said. He left Ares' tent. Ares slammed his fist against the table, and sat down in his chair. He rested his head against the back of it and sighed. He couldn't take Gabrielle to Draco. Xena would hate him forever. Besides, Gabrielle was beginning to grow on him. She and Ares were actually getting along and forming a kind of a friendship. He sighed and disappeared.  
  
  
"Xena!" Gabrielle said laughing. "Stop!"   
  
"Come on Gabrielle. You know you want it. Come get it!" Xena exclaimed. She held the bard's quill high above her head.  
  
"I thought we were past the short jokes." Gabrielle said.  
  
"I'm sorry Gabrielle, but I was just trying to add some fun to this day. It's rainy, and muggy. Everything is boring." Xena said.  
  
"Yeah." Gabrielle said. Eve was running around with the puppy as the babies slept in the basket that was hooked to Argo's saddle.  
  
Ares appeared before the two women. Xena smiled. Gabrielle did as well.  
  
"Hey Ares." Gabrielle said.  
  
"Hi." He said calmly. "Xena. I need to talk to you." Xena followed him over to Argo.  
  
"What is it?" Xena asked.  
  
"Draco wants Gabrielle." Ares said.  
  
"What?" Xena asked as her eyes widened. "Draco wants Gabrielle?"  
  
"Yes. If he gets her, the war stops, which I don't want. Obviously I don't want that because I'm the god of war. But, if he doesn't get her, he's going to destroy Amphipolis." Xena felt a rush of anger flow through her veins.  
  
"He said he'd never touch Amphipolis again." Xena said clenching her jaw.  
  
"He changed his mind. Obviously he doesn't think of you as a threat anymore." Ares said.  
  
"He'll kill everyone." Xena said. "He can't. But he can't have Gabrielle. She's my best friend." Ares could see Xena forming a plan behind those beautiful eyes of hers.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Ares asked.  
  
"Gabrielle!" Xena called over. Gabrielle hurried over to them. They formed a plan to get Draco away from Amphipolis. They packed up, got Eve and Joxer, and headed for Amphipolis. Draco was heading that way as well.   
  
Nexis was gaining on them. Xena stopped Argo, and jumped off. She ran full force toward Nexis' horse. She jumped and did a flip, knocking Nexis off of his horse. Eve was sleeping, so she couldn't see him.  
  
"All right Nexis." Xena said. "You want me. Come and get me." Nexis charged toward Xena and she knocked him on his back, knocking the wind out of him for a brief second. He staggered as he got up, and he charged again. Xena tripped him, and put the pinch on him. "Listen to me Nexis. You give me your word that you won't follow us anymore, and I won't kill you."  
  
"I…promise." Nexis choked out.   
  
"Good boy." Xena said releasing the pinch. She got up, and went back to her horse. They all headed back towards Amphipolis.   
  
"Come on." Xena said. Ares went back to the war, and to his tent. The war wouldn't reach Amphipolis for at least another day. They got off of their horses as they headed for Cyrene's tavern. Xena saw her washing the counters. Gabrielle was outside putting the horses in the stables, and babysitting the triplets. Eve was hiding behind Xena. "Mom." Xena said. Cyrene turned around and gasped. She ran to Xena and hugged her.  
  
"Xena! It's been so long since I've seen you. In fact." She started. "Since Eve was taken. Did you find her?"  
  
"Yeah. Come here Eve." Xena said. Eve stepped out from behind Xena. Cyrene smiled.   
  
"There's my grand daughter!" she exclaimed as Eve smiled. Cyrene hugged her.  
  
"You have two other grand daughters, and a grandson." Xena said. Cyrene looked at her. "What?"  
  
"They're in the stables with Gabrielle. Come on." Xena said smiling. She led Eve and Cyrene out to the barn. When they got there, Eve played with Joxer as Gabrielle handed the babies to Xena one by one. She handed the boy to Cyrene. "This is Xavier." Then she handed the one baby girl to her. "This is Gabriella, and this is Solari."  
  
"They're beautiful." Cyrene said smiling.  
  
The next morning, Xena had the rope ready, Ares was with his army and Gabrielle was nervously awaiting Draco. Xena saw them heading over the hill. She quickly tied up and gagged Gabrielle. The children were with Cyrene during this time.  
  
"Well Xena. I see we've come to an understanding." Draco said.   
  
"Draco." Xena said smiling. "It's been awhile." She shook his hand.  
  
"Finally. Gabrielle is all mine." Xena said.   
  
"Take her. She's yours." Xena said shoving the blonde bard to Draco. Gabrielle quickly show Xena a glance that said 'Hey! Not so hard!'  
  
Draco put Gabrielle on his horse and the army marched off. Xena tracked him carefully and quietly until there was no way that he would want to come back to Amphipolis. They were so far back into the mountains.   
  
Draco was sleeping and Xena quietly snatched Gabrielle back and they went back to Amphipolis. They reached Amphipolis in the morning, and Xena hugged her mother, her little girl, and her babies.  
  
"You've done it again Xena." Ares said. "Once again, you've manipulated a fool." He smiled and kissed Xena. "I knew you could do it."  
  
"Thanks Ares. I just used Draco's weakness against him." Xena said.   
  
"Yeah. Remind me to pay you back for that hard shove later." Gabrielle said. Xena laughed. The group was back together, and ready to set out for their next adventure.  
  
  
The End  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:xenaevegabby@xena.com



	4. Taking A Break

Taking a Break  
  
by [Xena][1]

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is the sequel to Daughter of Xena, Ares God of War or Should We Say Diapers, and The Long Road. This is the next story in that series. I don't own these characters, and there is NO SUBTEXT in this story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ares!" Xena said laughing. "Stop!" Ares pulled back from Xena. They had spent the whole week on Mount Olympus while Gabrielle took care of Eve, Gabriella, Solari, and Xavier.   
  
"What's wrong Xena?" Ares asked.  
  
"I think we should take a break." Xena said.  
  
"A break?" Ares asked.  
  
"From, well, you know." Xena said smiling.  
  
"Oh. Why?" Ares asked. Xena smiled at him.  
  
"Well, that's all that we seem to do anymore. We hardly ever talk. The babies are nearly a year old, and Eve is almost six. We're parents to them, but we should be there often. All we ever do is come here to Olympus now. We should talk more. We should spend time together with our children." Xena said.   
  
"Oh." Ares said disappointedly. "Okay."  
  
"Honey. Don't hide your disappoint from me." Xena said sarcastically. She and Ares started laughing. "Come on. Let's get back to our children. Take me home."  
  
  
"Come back here Solari!" Gabrielle called. The triplets were almost a year old, and they were running all over the place. Gabrielle caught Solari and saw that Gabriella and Xavier ran off. Gabrielle looked sweetly at Eve. "Sweetie, would you watch your sister?"  
"Sure." Eve said taking the baby.  
  
"Thank you." Gabrielle said running off to get the other two. Just then Ares and Xena appeared. Xena ran over to Solari and Eve and hugged them.  
  
"Oh mommy, I missed you!" Eve exclaimed.  
  
"I missed you too." Xena said. "And I missed you Solari! Eve, where is Gabrielle, Xavier, and Gabriella?"  
  
"Gabrielle is chasing after Gabriella and Xavier." Eve said. "They're running all over the place."   
  
"Okay." Xena said laughing. She turned to Ares. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Definitely." Ares said kissing Xena's hand. He disappeared. Gabrielle came back holding the two escapees in her arms.  
  
"There's mommy's babies." Xena said taking them in her arms as Ares disappeared after saying good-bye to his children.   
  
"Thank the gods you're back, Xena." Gabrielle said. Xena looked at her friend who looked as if she hadn't slept a wink in a week. She probably hadn't.  
  
"Gabrielle, why don't you go get some sleep? I'll be fine here with these little guys." Xena said smiling.  
  
"Thanks." Gabrielle said walking away to her bedroll. She fell asleep about as fast as she lay down.  
  
  
That night, Gabrielle had been asleep for hours, and she didn't want to wake up for anything. Eve was sound asleep on a bedroll beside Xena, and Xena was trying to get the triplets to go to sleep in the basket that was on Argo's saddle. That's where they stayed on nights when there were loud noises or spooky noises that would startle them. This was one of those nights.  
Finally, after about two hours of trying to get them to sleep, they finally gave up and went to sleep. Xena lay down on her bedroll, and fell into a deep sleep. She dreamt of all she could think of. Ares. They were dreams like she had right after Eve was born. When she was heading to get the antidote for the poison from the sword that Joxer was hit with, she had these same dreams.  
  
She saw him kiss her neck, her lips, her chest. She could feel him with her, and she knew that he wasn't really there. It was all a dream. Xena wanted to wake up from this dream. It was pure torture to know that she couldn't do what she was doing in that dream with Ares for a while. It was her idea in the first place to take a break.  
  
"Smooth Xena." She scolded herself. "What were you thinking?" Xena lay back down and tried to dream of other things, but she couldn't. After she dreamt of Ares, finally she just had a sleep with no dreams.  
  
The next morning, Xena awoke before dawn to find Ares watching her sleep.  
  
"I trust you slept well?" he asked. Xena scowled at him.  
  
"No." She said.  
  
"Why not?" Ares asked.  
  
"Maybe because I kept having dreams of you!" Xena exclaimed.  
  
"Oh. You can't stop thinking of me?" Ares asked.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." Xena said smiling slyly. Ares leaned down and kissed Xena.   
  
"Mommy!" Xavier called in his sleep. Xena stood up and hurried over to her son. She picked him up.  
  
"Hi baby boy. What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Hungry. Apple!" he said.   
  
"Okay." Xena said. She picked her son up just as the baby girls woke.  
  
"Hungry mommy!" they both said. Xena smiled at them and gave Xavier to Ares. She handed Ares a apple.  
  
"Here. Give this to him." Xena said. She picked her daughters up and found some more fruit in the saddlebag.  
  
"Joxer!" Eve called. "Joxer!" She came over to Xena crying.  
  
"Eve? What is it?" Xena asked.  
  
"Joxer ran away." Eve said snifflling.  
  
"No he didn't I let him walk around for awhile. He's over there." Xena said pointing to the dog over in the woods. "It's okay Eve."  
  
  
During the day, Xena couldn't stop thinking about Ares. She was so ready for him to take her in his arms.   
  
"Uhh…" Xena started. "Gabrielle, will you watch the babies? Eve, you stay with Aunt Gabby." Xena said.  
  
"Okay mommy." Eve said.   
  
"Where are you going?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"You know. Just for a walk." Xena said.  
  
"Uh-huh." Gabrielle said smiling. "Go on." Xena smiled and ran off into the woods.  
  
"Ares!" Xena yelled when she got into the woods. Ares appeared before her.  
  
"Xena?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe we don't need to take a break." Xena said kissing him hungrily. "Maybe after we tuck the kids in at night, we can go to Olympus. It'll all work out."  
  
"I think that'll work." Ares said laughing. He kissed Xena.   
  
"Good." Xena said. She pulled Ares into a fiery kiss as they lay down together, putting a time out on their break.  
  
The End  


   [1]: mailto:xenaevegabby@xena.com



	5. Love's Curse

Love's Curse  
  
by [Xena][1]

Discussions: Characters don't belong to me. No Subtext….Same as before….  
  
  
  
  
Cyrene was taking care of the children for a few days. Eve wanted to visit her grandmother, and Xena though it would do the babies good to spend time with their grandma. Ares was off controlling a war somewhere on the other side of the world. Gabrielle and Xena were riding their horses. It was a silent night. There was no moon, and if there was, the ominously dark clouds that hung low were covering them.  
  
"Gabrielle, I think we should stay at an inn for the night. We could put the horses in the stables." Xena said.  
  
"Good idea." Gabrielle said as a clap of lightning struck low to the ground many miles away.  
  
"This storm is going to be bad." The warrior princess said. "Let's hurry."  
  
"Yeah." Gabrielle said having her horse speed up a bit. Xena and Gabrielle reached the nearest village and put the horses away in the stables. They found an inn and got a room with two comfortable beds. Xena went downstairs to get some port as Gabrielle bathed in a warm tub.  
  
"What'll it be?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Port." Xena said smugly. She wasn't in a very good mood. She needed to talk to Ares, but he wasn't about to leave the war.  
  
Aphrodite appeared beside the warrior princess. Xena looked at her.  
  
"What's up Xena?" Aphrodite asked.  
  
"What do want Aphrodite?" Xena asked.  
  
"I just want to have a little chit-chat." Aphrodite said. "See, I'm supposed to do something. It's kind of a surprise, and you can't know about it. But someone else has to be here, so I can't do it. Well, see ya!"   
  
"Hey!" Xena called, but Aphrodite disappeared before she got the chance to yell at her.  
  
Aphrodite reappeared on Mount Olympus and found her son Cupid.  
  
"Hey Cupie!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "How's my favorite son?"  
  
"Mom, we have to get Ares to Xena. How else are you going to test out this new spell?" Cupid asked.  
  
"Well, I have a feeling Xena's getting close to calling Ares in a way that he will have to leave that war. She's getting pretty tense, and I think she's about to start yelling." Aphrodite said wincing.   
  
"Well, he better show soon or we're gonna have to try this on someone else." Cupid said.  
  
"No! It has to be Xena and Ares. My brother is in love with Xena, and hopefully if this spell works, they won't be able to keep off of each other for a whole day! And if it works, they'll be more in love at the end of the day that they already were." Aphrodite squealed happily. "Literally!"  
  
"Mom. Xena's not gonna be happy." Cupid warned.  
  
"Oh Cupid. Xena always forgives me. I'm her friend. She knows that I mean well." Aphrodite said.  
  
"Ha!" Cupid said laughing and disappeared.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Aphrodite asked. She disappeared to find her son.  
  
Xena splashed some cold water on her face to cool down. It was early morning and Xena was not happy. She was so mad right now because Ares wouldn't answer her calls when she wanted to see him.  
  
"ARES!" she yelled. Ares appeared, and Aphrodite and Cupid thought this a perfect opportunity.  
  
"What is it?" Ares asked.  
  
"You didn't come to me when I called you." Xena scowled.  
  
"I was kind of in the middle of gouging a few people through. That kind of thing." Ares said. Xena sighed. She hugged Ares reluctantly even though she did love him. She hated the way he phrased that last sentence. Aphrodite put some dust into her hand and when Ares and Xena were in mid hug. Xena was about to pull away from the hug to kiss Ares when she realized she was stuck to him.  
  
"Ares. What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ares asked pulling away, or trying to. The he realized he couldn't. "We're bonded together."  
  
"Just pull." Xena said. They pulled away from each other, and then realized the got their arms stuck together and they were as one.  
  
"What is going on?" Ares asked.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Xena said. Then she remembered. "APHRODITE!"  
  
"What does she have to do with this?" Ares asked.  
  
"Let's just say she dropped me a hint." Xena said.   
  
"All right." Ares said.  
  
"Okay. As long as we're like this, let's get one thing strait." Xena said.  
  
"Sure." Ares said.  
  
"No disappearing." Xena said.  
  
"But. The war . . ." Ares started.  
  
"Hey. I mean it." Xena said.  
  
"Fine." Ares said.  
  
"And another thing, be quiet. Gabrielle is asleep." Xena said. Aphrodite appeared.  
  
"You rang?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yes. What did you do?" Xena asked.  
  
"I bonded you two together." Aphrodite said. "It does wonders for the love life."  
  
"Unbind us at once!" Ares commanded.  
  
"Okay, okay. Sheesh!" Aphrodite exclaimed. Then she remembered that they would have to wait until the next morning. "You'll be free tomorrow morning." She said as she disappeared.  
  
"Okay. That's it!" Xena said trying to pull free and away from Ares.  
  
"Hey. As long as we're like this . . ." Ares started.  
  
"NO!" Xena hissed. Ares kept his mouth shut. Gabrielle started to stir in the next room.   
  
"Gabrielle!" Xena called.  
  
"Huh?" Gabrielle mumbled from the room.  
  
"Could you come out to the balcony for just a second?" Xena asked sweetly.  
  
"What? Why? Oh, Xena what is going on?" Gabrielle asked walking groggily out to the balcony. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ares and Xena stuck together. Then she just burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Xena yelled.  
  
"It's not that funny." Ares said.  
  
"Sure. It is." Gabrielle said. She laughed some more and finally quieted when she realized she was the only one laughing. "What happened?"  
  
"Aphrodite happened." Xena said.   
  
"Oh." Gabrielle said.  
  
"Yeah. It's not that funny is it?" Ares asked.  
  
"No. Not really." Gabrielle said. She swallowed back a laugh. The day passed as Xena and Ares stayed at the inn. Gabrielle had to get some fresh air. She was so tired. Xena woke her up at the crack of dawn, and she thought a nice walk would do her some good.  
  
Meanwhile, Xena and Ares, even though they were in love, couldn't stop arguing.  
  
"So, what you're saying is that guys can't have the baby because they're too strong." Xena said.  
  
"Exactly." Ares said.  
  
"That's it. When we get out of this mess, you're never touching me again!" Xena hissed. Ares smiled that charming smile, and Xena laughed. She softly kissed him. "All right. All right. Let's call a truce."  
  
"That sounds fair." Ares said.  
  
"I thought it would." Xena said.  
  
Finally, it was almost early morning the next day. Xena was about to jump out of her skin, and well, Ares' skin because she was so anxious to be free.  
  
"Gabrielle, when it's time, I want you to help pull us apart." Xena said.  
  
"All right." Gabrielle said. The hours went by, and finally Xena and Ares knew it was time.  
  
"Pull Gabrielle!" Xena ordered. Gabrielle pulled Xena away from Ares and they were two again.  
  
"Finally." Ares said.  
  
"APHRODITE!" Xena yelled.  
  
"Yes?" she asked appearing before them.  
  
"Never use that spell again. It won't work for most people." Xena said.  
  
"All right. All right." Aphrodite said. She disappeared with a snap of her fingers. Gabrielle gave Xena and Ares a few minutes together.  
  
"Look, I need to go away for awhile. I have to help finish that war."  
  
"I know." Xena said.  
  
"It's almost over. I'll be gone two months tops." He said.  
  
"Okay. You better go." She said.  
  
"Yeah. Bye Xena." Ares said softly kissing her.  
  
"Bye." Xena said smiling after Ares disappeared.   
  
  
  
The End… Next story in this series is Reunions.  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:xenaevegabby@xena.com



	6. Reunions

Reunions  
by [Xena][1]

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is a brand spanking new story. NO SUBTEXT!!!!! The characters do not and I repeat do not belong to me, but to the producers and creators of Xena: Warrior Princess and USA STUDIOS as well as Renaissance Pictures. Enjoy! This is a sequel to Daughter of Xena, Ares God of War or Should We Say Diapers, The Long Road, Taking a Break, and Love's Curse. This story immediately follows Love's Curse. Phrases that start and end with a * are thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Gabriella!" Xena said. She was trying to get Gabriella into a clean diaper, but the one-year-old was not happy. She started to yell.  
  
"Shhh." Xena soothed as she got the diaper on her. "There. All better now." Gabriella sniffled, and then grinned.   
  
Eve was fully six years old now, and she was happy to be able to help out her mother now and then.  
  
"Sissy!" Xavier called wanting to be picked up. Eve sighed.  
  
"Xavier. You're almost too big for me to pick up. But come here." Eve said picking up her baby brother. She carried him over to Gabrielle. "Can you hold him? I just saw Solari hiding, and I better find her before mother gets really mad."  
  
"Okay." Gabrielle said taking Xavier. "Hi sweetie!" Eve sighed again. *Great. She's talking in baby talk again.*  
  
"Solari!" Xena called.  
  
"Uh oh." Eve said running over to the bush where the baby was hiding, and picking her up.  
  
"There she is!" Xena said smiling at her baby. "Thank you Eve."  
  
"You're welcome mommy." Eve said handing Solari to her. Xena put all three of the babies in the basket that was still on Argo's saddle. Xena walked down to the lake and saw her reflection. She had never realized it, but she looked the same as she did before she knew she was having Eve. She thought she would look older, but she just never thought of it until now. Then Xena thought of Ares. She hadn't seen him in a month. Not since the little thing that happened when Aphrodite and Cupid put a love spell on them and they were stuck to each other for a day. Ares was still in that worthless war. But immediately Xena's mind traveled back to her reflection.  
  
"You finally figured it out." Aphrodite said walking up behind Xena.  
  
"Aphrodite! What did you do to me?" Xena asked.  
"Well…." Aphrodite said.   
  
"Come on!" Xena yelled.  
  
"Okay. Okay." Aphrodite started. "It was before the Caesar thing. It was after Ephiny's death. It was when you were in Rome. See, I wanted you give you a beauty tip, but you know that uh…you would not ever let me do that. So, I kind of made you umm…"   
  
"Immortal?" Xena helped.  
  
"No. You're not immortal. You just don't age. At least not in your looks." Aphrodite said.  
  
"So, what you're telling me is that when I'm 80 I'll still look like I do now?!" Xena exclaimed.  
  
"Basically." Aphrodite said. "That way Ares will stay looking the same, and so will you."  
  
"Great. My children will age, and I won't." Xena remarked.  
  
"Not exactly." Aphrodite said. "I put this spell on all of you. That includes Gabrielle and your children. Gabrielle will look like she does now for the rest of her life, and when your children are about teenage age, they will stay that look for the rest of their lives. See, it's like the whole god and goddess thing except for the whole death thing."  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Xena asked yelling.  
  
"I was just doing you a favor." Aphrodite said.  
  
"Thanks for nothing." Xena said. "Take off the spell."  
  
"Sorry. It's irreversible." Aphrodite said.  
  
"Great." Xena said. She scowled at Aphrodite who kind of winced. "Okay. Aphrodite. You do everything in your power to reverse this. I don't care how long it takes.   
"Well, there is only one way to reverse it." Aphrodite said. "But nobody ever chooses it, so it is irreversible."  
  
"What is it?" Xena asked.  
  
"Well." Aphrodite started. "I send you back through time to before Eve was born. Then your life goes quickly. It'll take about a day. You'll go through pain and happiness of the last six years. But it is very hard on your emotions." Aphrodite said.  
  
"Do it." Xena said.   
  
"All right." Aphrodite said sighing. "Just don't do anything to change how things are now. The only thing that won't hurt how things are now is if you tell people about what will happen. It won't change things, but people may think you are some sort of oracle." She snapped her fingers. Before Xena knew it, she was on Argo, riding down a familiar path. Xena looked beside her. Gabrielle wasn't there. Then Xena realized that Gabrielle didn't get her horse until Xena found out she was pregnant. Xena looked down and saw her friend in the yellow sari. To the other side of Argo was Amarice walking quietly.  
  
"Xena." Amarice started. "Do you really think that Caesar will leave the amazons alone?"  
  
"No." Xena said. Gabrielle looked up. She was surprised by her friends' words.  
  
"Xena. What are you going to do?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"We're going to Rome." Xena said. In a flash of light, Xena, Gabrielle, and Amarice were on the docks in Rome. Xena was in the middle of fighting some men alongside Amarice, and Gabrielle was tripping people with her staff. Xena stopped. "APHRODITE!" she yelled. Aphrodite appeared.   
  
"Xena?" she asked.   
  
"Don't do it." Xena said. Aphrodite winked.   
  
"Gotcha." She said. She snapped her fingers and was gone. In a flash , Xena was out in the coliseum. She felt the pain shoot through her back. Then she fell. She felt nothing. She saw Gabrielle pick up the sword and slaughter the Roman men. She saw her friend leave the way of love. She left the way of love for the way of friendship. Another flash, and Xena was looking up into Gabrielle's eyes, and she knew her time was near. Another flash, Xena felt the stakes go through her bones as she was mounted to a cross. Another flash, and Xena was standing with Gabrielle. They were being taken to Heaven. Xena saw Gabrielle fall to Hell and then she saw Callisto. She saw her saving Callisto. Before Xena knew it she was waking up beside Gabrielle on the cold stone flats in the temple in Rome.  
  
"We're back." Gabrielle said. She looked at Xena. "Together?"  
  
"Always." Xena said. Another flash. Xena saw Ares trying to get the chakram from her, then she saw Mavican hanging for dear life, and then she saw the familiar Spamona.  
  
"You're in excellent health you know, considering." The healer said.  
  
"What?" Xena asked. "Come on doc. I can take it. I'm a big girl. I'm in excellent health considering what?"   
  
"Considering you're pregnant." The healer said. Another flash.   
  
"If you harm my child, I'll be your eternal damnation." Xena said to Alti. Then another flash. "It's a little girl!" she exclaimed looking at her beautiful daughter. Flash. "Hush now my little one. Please don't you cry." Flash. All Xena saw was Amphipolis. It was after Ares had helped save Eve. But it was the time Xena went back to Amphipolis.  
  
"Xena. We have to find Eve!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "That warlord took off with her!" Flash.   
  
"Mommy! I knew you'd come!" Eve exclaimed clutching her mother in a hug. Flash. "Wow! I get three babies in one day!" Flash. Then Xena saw Ares. He kissed her. Then she saw herself stuck to Ares after the spell from Aphrodite. Then another flash and she woke up. Everything was quiet. Gabrielle was asleep in her bedroll. Eve was asleep beside Xena, and the triplets were up in the basket on Argo's saddle. The dog, Joxer was sleeping beside Eve.  
  
"Aphrodite?" Xena whispered. She walked out into the woods. Aphrodite appeared. She had a bad look on her face.  
  
"Xena. I just found out something. It looks like you did that for nothing." Aphrodite said.  
  
"What?" Xena asked. "You mean it didn't work?"  
  
"No. It worked. It's just that you are immortal." Aphrodite said.  
  
"What?!" Xena exclaimed.  
  
"Okay. You've kicked the bucket I don't know how many times. So has Gabrielle. But you always come back to the world of the living. Well I guess the fates just made you immortal. Gabrielle is immortal as well as Eve, Xavier, Solari, and Gabriella. Plus, the same rules apply. You'll look this way forever, so will Gabrielle. The children will be about oh eighteen when they stop aging. So, Eve and your youngest will be the same age basically someday." Xena felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Aphrodite gave Xena a sympathetic look and disappeared. Ares appeared in the place that his sister had just been.  
  
"Xena?" he asked. Xena looked up at Ares.  
  
"Ares. Is the war over?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. As over as it's going to get." He said.  
  
"I'm immortal." Xena said. Ares looked surprised.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I'm immortal, Gabrielle is immortal, and the children are immortal." Xena said. A smile spread across Ares' face.  
  
"The fates never told me that." He said.  
  
"Well, it's true." Xena said. "I just found out." Ares pulled Xena close.  
  
"At least we'll be together forever." Ares said holding Xena to him.  
  
"Yeah, but what happens to my other friends? They'll all die and I won't get to say goodbye to most of them." Xena said.   
  
"Shh." Ares said. "It'll be all right. Everything will be okay." The god of war held Xena to him as she cried softly against his chest.   
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:xenaevegabby@xena.com



End file.
